Liberation!
by Skyblu7
Summary: Middle-Earth, it's a faraway place in our minds, but is it really that far away? When destruction bring our modern world to a standstill, the human race almost wiped out, three hero's stand out. The Thinker, the Fighter and the Leader. Will they find out why Orc's have started to appear on Earth, and will they be able to stop the endless carnage? Or will Earth fall to Sauron?


**LIBERATION**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**LAST TIME**

**This is a Middle Earth story that is a bit different. It starts out in our lovely world ;-) Then progresses to Middle Earth, and eventually to the LOTR plot. It has ALOT of OC's so, if that's not your thing, don't read ;-) But if your after adventure, gore, maybe a bit of romance? READ ON!**

**This chapter is an intro, so it is shorter then what the rest of the story will be. I am estimating maybe 4-5K chapters. It will NOT be fast updates, as I have... (I think) 2 stories that I am also writing (one with 4K chapters) and I also have a DOUBLE job. **

**I am sorry for all the mistakes that I make in the story, I have no editor, and can't be bothered to fix most of the mistakes myself ;-)**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT J.R.R Tolkien in his wonderful imagination owns. I ONLY OWN MY PLOT, MY CHARATCERS AND THIS STORY!**

* * *

><p>The sound of someone running down the hallway echoed in the deserted school. Dust clung to the ceiling, and the nature had started taking over the building. Cracks were scattered throughout the place. The beat of feet quickened, and others started to join. Around a corner a young boy slid. His eyes were wide with adrenaline, and he quickly picked himself up, running up to a door and grabbing the handle. Turning it he gave out a cry of despair, it was locked, or rusted.<p>

"Won't it open?" A voice asked and another person rounded the corner, this time it was a girl, she ran up to the boy, "Don't worry Em will have it open." The boy nodded, his breathing started to even out.

"But wont they catch us?" He asked, his voice cracking with fear.

"Em will have sorted them out," Then the girl started to pace, "I hope-"

The sound of running echoed again, and around the corner emerged a green haired girl, she was covered in blood, her white clothing tattered and had a long gash on her arm, "I got rid of them. If we can find a safe spot we can have a good nights sleep for once." Then she noticed the door, "Won't it open?"

The first girl, a short haired blonde, shook her head, "William said it wouldn't."

"Its Will, I hate it when you use my full name Victoria." The boy muttered.

Victoria shrugged, "As do I hate it when you use mine."

"Vicky. Will. Stop squabbling like children." Emerald said loudly, her golden eyes narrowed, walking to the door she reached in her pocket and withdrew a knife.

"Where's your sword?" Vicky asked, her hazel eyes wide, "Don't tell me you lost it?"

"It broke." Emerald snapped, "I did not lose it. It shattered when I accidentally hit the bone on one of the orc's. I borrowed it's sword to kill the rest of them."

"Where is it?" Vicky asked.

"I couldn't pull it out of one of the bodies." Emerald shrugged, "I hate using those scythe like weapons anyway." She leaned forwards, dragging the thin blade of the dagger through the side of the door, unlocking it when it hit the lock. Smiling in triumph Emerald shoved open the door. Giving out a surprised laugh she dodged the orc that leapt at her. With a tumble he hit the ground hard, then got up, rubbing his backside.

"This is my sanctuary worm!" He growled at the group.

Will gave a whimper, "He actually is talking to us."

"They do talk, but," Emerald paused her eyes snapping at the orc, "Their screams are much nicer to the ears."

The orc gave out a cry of despair, trying to run at Emerald, but Vicky grabbed him by the ruff. He was tall for an orc, but his ugly moled face was the same as any other, the sickly green of his skin making Emerald shiver.

"You said sanctuary, from what?" Emerald asked, stepping forwards she placed the dagger at the beast's neck, "What do you, conqueror of my world, have to fear?"

"My... my brethren. I am an outcast." He whimpered, "I enjoy the things in this world. Like Double Pop."

"Double Pop?" Emerald asked, she cocked her head confused, "What is this Double Pop."

"It's a drink." Will answered, he laughed at her expression, "It has popping rocks that you mix with the soda. It's really good."

"Yesssssss." The Orc nodded, almost losing his head.

Emerald pulled her dagger away quickly, turning to the room she popped her head around it, "By the gods..."

The room was littered with all kinds of foods and drinks, with laptops and phone's thrown in with it. Emerald saw that one laptop was set on a table and was open, running a security program which showed the pile of bodies she had left in the courtyard, and also the hallway which they stood in.

"You know how to use a laptop?" Emerald asked, her voice incredulous.

"He what?" Vicky asked, she shoved the orc back into the room.

"Yes, I love technology. I have a program that shows when my brethren are close." The orc answered.

Emerald nodded, "Efficient, now, to business. Everyone come on in." Will and Vicky stepped into the room, gazing around in surprise, Emerald followed, shutting and locking the door behind her, she sheathed her dagger quickly and turned to the orc who was watching them with frightened eyes, "Where are you guys coming from?"

Vicky blinked, "Em, don't tell me you want to-"

Emerald held up a hand, glaring at her friend, "I wasn't talking to you."

The orc gave a sniff, "You would never be able to reach it."

She narrowed her eyes, stepping forwards she placed her face in his personal space, her nose twitching from the terrible smell emitting from him, "Oh? And whys that?"

He gave a cry of terror, stumbling backwards, "You... your a human."

"Great observation." Vicky muttered.

Emerald closed her eyes and sighed, "Just tell me."

"It's close to here" He mumbled, gaze going to his prized laptop which Will was tinkering with, "Don't touch it!"

Will ignored him, continuing with what he was doing. Emerald walked up to stand by his shoulder, leaning down with wide eyes, "So that's where it is?"

The orc made a noise of distress, "You cant have found that file!"

"Before all this happened, Will was a tech genius. So yes, he has found the file." Emerald explained, "And you have run out of uses orc."

The orc gave a whimper and started to back out of the room, but Vicky blocked him casually, twirling a knife in her fingers. He pleaded with his eyes to Emerald.

But she was immune to his pleas, walking forwards she unsheathed her dagger, placing it against his throat.

"I can help you get to it! And I know how to close it!" The orc cried, giving shakes of terror.

"First things first, orc. What is 'it'?" Emerald asked, golden gaze glaring at him.

"A portal." He answered.

"From Mordor?" Vicky asked, giving a slight smirk when Emerald glared at her.

"We all agreed that would be impossible." Em stated, "When they started appearing seven years ago the government said they were humans, but that they had been infected by a horrible disease. Then those, troll's started to appear. We had been casually beating them, as we had better tech."

"Then the lava fell." The orc croaked, "And wiped out most of humanity."

"Except those smart enough to hide." Emerald said, she pointed to Will and Vicky, "We met a year or two ago."

"The lucky ones." The orc said, "But it won't last. More of us are coming. And yes," He paused, "We come from Mordor. I am surprised you have heard of it."

Emerald blinked, "Tolkien wrote a story about it, a legend."

"Told you so." Vicky said, grinning at Em who gave her a penetrating look, Vicky turned back to the orc, "So. Is Middle Earth nice?"

The orc gave her a weird look, "What do you mean by nice?"  
>"She means are there lots of cute Elven men." Will stated, his eyes locked on the laptop, "Or hunky warriors."<p>

"The orc wouldn't know that."Emerald snapped, "He's an orc. Which reminds me. Has the ring been destroyed?"

From the curious look the orc gave them Emerald guessed not.

She sighed, shoving some laptops off of the bed she laid down, relaxing her head on the soft mattress she played with her dagger, "We won't kill you. Vicky you take first watch, I feel like I am about to faint from exertion."

"Sure thing. Orc, you can go on that laptop and keep an eye out for some enemies, I will be outside. Don't kill an of us in our sleep." Vicky smacked the order at the orc, whose eyes widened with emotion.

"Oh, no! I wouldn't!" He said, but no one was listening.

The orc gazed over at the sleeping female, and at the smart male, he wouldn't because they were his ticket home.

Vicky stepped out the door, breathing in the fresh air. She walked over to the window, gazing out she found nothing but darkness. No tell tale sign's of orc's anywhere. They hadn't survived for so long being stupid. So she withdrew from the window and paced down the stairs near the room. Once on the first floor she put her head against the ground, listening for footsteps.

She remained in that position for several seconds. Happy that she hadn't heard anything she sat down, knowing that if an orc walked in they wouldn't see her easily. People didn't look up, or down.

Some part of her was excited that these beast's had come from one of her favourite stories. Then another was crying in horror.

Knowing that something full of so many horror's was so close by scared the living wit's out of her. If she knew Emerald right, they were going to destroy the portal, no matter what it took.

Vicky had met Emerald two years ago, her family had been fighting the orc's off, and she had been hiding, like a coward. The orc's had quickly dispatched her loved ones, then sniffed her out. They had dragged her from the hiding spot and talked about what parts of her to eat first. Vicky had been trembling in fear, crying and not struggling. Then the orc holding her in place lost his head.

Emerald had appeared like an avenging goddess, dressed in a white dress she had cut down the orc's with a old longsword. She had later explained that it was a purchase from a comic convention.

When she had destroyed all of the beast's, Emerald had walked over to Vicky and slapped her. Telling her not to cower and stand up. Vicky had started to cry more, but stopped when Emerald had shook her head, walking off.

Vicky had chased after her, clinging to her dress and begging her not to leave.

That's when Emerald had smiled, reaching into her backpack she had produced a dagger, handing it to Vicky she had said, "Fight back."

And now Vicky was Emerald's friend, ready to die for her. She would help her close the portal. She would fight Sauron himself if it helped Emerald.

But for now Vicky sat, listening to the sound of emptiness.

* * *

><p>Will twitched in his sleep, he had taken the couch, as Emerald had curled up on the bed. It wasn't comfortable and his eyes kept wanting to open. He had the feeling he was being watched, maybe by the orc. Will still couldn't believe that the orc could operate a laptop. Then again the program on it was a decade old. Maybe he had only opened the laptop?<p>

The program showed that there were several sensor camera's hidden around the school, to keep tabs on the students perhaps? Will congratulated their luck, even with Emerald it would be hard to keep an area safe for long. She was only human after-all. But this place only required a single watcher, and someone on the laptop, and if any orc's came in they couldn't smell them out, since the food was such a sickly sweet smell.

Will thought that was why the orc hoarded the food, like Smaug the Dragon. He clenched his teeth, he was scared. He didn't want to face whatever horror's they would face closing the portal. He wasn't a fighter. He had asthma, was a weakling when it came to blood. Emerald had tried to train him, like she had with Vicky, but had given up when he almost became a snack for an orc.

Emerald and he had met a year ago. Vicky had been with her.

Will had run out of luck, his traps all used up he had been cornered by a cave troll, a huge mace was in it's hand, ready to smash his small head to pieces. Then Emerald had appeared, casually leaping onto the beast's head and slamming her sword through it's small brain. Vicky had used the chain on it to trip it.

It had landed in front of Will, almost crushing him. Emerald had smiled, her face covered in blood, which made Will feel queasy, he had almost fainted when she had offered him a hand.

But he did faint when he looked down at the troll, the blood was pouring out of it, and he couldn't bear the sight of blood.

When he woke up he was being carried by Vicky. They didn't say anything, they just accepted him.

Now Will opened his eyes, gazing over to the peaceful sight of Emerald sleeping, her mouth was open and she breathed heavily, this was the first time in two weeks that she had been able to fall asleep. And she looked so fragile, so young, that it made Will wish that he could be a fighter, and destroy everything with her. But alas he wasn't. So he turned his gaze away, feeling tired just from watching her, he fell asleep.

**Thanks for reading! This is the intro, so it's quite short. I hope you like the sort of background on the two side characters. Emerald's will be coming soon.**

**SB7 Reporting Out!**


End file.
